Secret Smile
by PoisonAngelMuse
Summary: Nobody knew it, but Oliver had a secret smile that he only used it with Felicity. She was the light on his dark days. And he knew that loving her was the most selfish thing he would ever do in his life. OLICITY. HEA


**Secret Smile**

**A/N: This is a small one shot that I wrote in a boring afternoon. No beta this time, so please, sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**The link for the polyvore set is on my profile page.**

* * *

**Summary: **Nobody knew it, but Oliver had a secret smile that he only used it with Felicity. She was the light on his dark days. And he knew that loving her was the most selfish thing he would ever do in his life. OLICITY. HEA

* * *

_**Secret Smile - Semisonic**_

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__  
__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__So use it and prove it__  
__Remove this whirling sadness__  
__I'm losing, I'm bluesing__  
__But you can save me from madness__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__  
__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__So save me, I'm waiting__  
__I'm needing, hear me pleading__  
__And soothe me, improve me__  
__I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now__When you are flying around and around the world__  
__And I'm lying alonely__  
__I know there's something sacred and free reserved__  
__And received by me only__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__  
__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__So use it and prove it__  
__Remove this whirling sadness__  
__I'm losing, I'm bluesing__  
__But you can save me from madness__  
__Now, now__When you are flying around and around the world__  
__And I'm lying alonely__  
__I know there's something sacred and free reserved__  
__And received by me only__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__  
__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__Nobody knows it__  
__Nobody knows it__  
__Nobody knows it__  
__but you've got a secret..._

No one knew it, but Oliver had a secret smile that he only used it with Felicity. It all started with the small innuendos on Queen Consolidated, or when she rambled nonstop about the most ridiculous things while he was out in a mission; she would die inside from embarrassing but he would give her this one of a kind smile. It was like their secret, it was small and sometimes even stupid, but to see the way that he would smile at her made Felicity's heart jump out of her chest.

So she shouldn´t be that surprised when after a long night at the foundry, she come back to her small apartment, with her back arching from hours on the computer and her feet sore from walking around with Oliver at QC in super high heels; only to find Oliver sitting next to her bed, on her purple armchair with a bottle of expensive red wine in hands and a sad smile on his face.

"Oliver what happened" she asks him, instead of demanding to know what he is doing in her apartment or how he did got in.

"Can we talk? I brought you a present" he says, showing her the bottle of _Chteau Haut Brion Pessac-Lognan._

"Wow! Vintage wine, what year is this? What are we celebrating" she asks him with a smile, while holding the vintage bottle, but the sadness on his eyes make her smile disappear.

"My constant failure in relationships" he says, giving her the wine bottle.

"What did happen" she asks him, concern filling her pale face.

"Sara and I decided to call it quits" he says, while walking out of her bedroom, leaving a concerned Felicity behind.

"Why" she asks, walking behind him to the kitchen, with the wine bottle in her hands.

"Well apparently I am a controlling jerk" he says, grabbing two wine glasses from the upper cupboard.

" That we all already know, it can´t be just that" she says without thinking, only to receive a death glare from Oliver.

"She thinks I am not committed enough to the relationship" he says, corking the bottle, letting the red wine breath.

"You two fight the crime together while wearing leather, how much more committed that can be" she asks with sarcasm.

" And she also thinks that I am in love with somebody else" he says, the weight of his words, staying heavy in the air.

"Oh" It's the only thing she can say.

"Yeah, women" he says, before poring the wine on the glasses, before taking a long sip of it.

* * *

Maybe it was too much wine, or the tension of the past couple of months since Slade Wilson decided to appear to torment Oliver´s life, but Felicity was pretty sure that Oliver Queen was drunk. They were sat in her baby blue velvet couch, it was too small for his long legs, the entire apartment seemed to small compared to him. She was sitting next to him, their bodies almost touching, while he laughed telling her tales of his young days next to Tommy, she never saw Oliver more carefree than in that moment. Tears of joy were going through his eyes, while he laughed so hard, that she was sure it hurt – but in that moment he seemed like the young 29 year old that he was and not the bitter vigilante that saved the world every day and carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

They didn´t talk about Sara or the accusation that Oliver was in love with a mysterious woman, and Felicity wondered if that woman was the other Lance sister, and Oliver's first love- Laurel Lance. The thought alone made Felicity's chest ache, because she had her own feelings towards Oliver, and even though she knew they were not reciprocated, one part of her would always wonder if one day he would look her and see more than this geek partner and executive assistant .

"God you are beautiful" he said suddenly, lightly touching her long golden curls that were falling down her shoulders.

"Oliver" she said in a cautious tone.

"I love when you wear your hair like that" he said, rolling a small curl between his fingers, and for once she cursed herself for wearing her hair down .

"I think you had enough for the night" she says, putting her glass on the side table, next to the wine bottle.

"I had enough for a while, I can´t wait anymore" he said, before crushing his lips against hers. His lips were hard, his tongue was hot and as soon as it touched hers, she was week on her knees. His hands were everywhere, on her face, on her neck, her collarbone and on her hips. He kissed her with the intensity that she knew that only Oliver Queen would. She had dreamed with this kiss for a year, but now that it was happening she couldn´t deny that she feared that it was the alcohol talking.

So she closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of Oliver's moaning her name while he sucked the skin of her neck, the weight of his chest against her, the feel of his callouses fingers against her creamy skin. She needed to stop this, before it went too far and ruined everything they had built together. So she pushed him away from her body, something that Oliver was not expecting, because he stumbled away from her, accidentally pushing the filled glass of wine over her new ice blue dress, soaking through the soft blue tissue.

"Fuck" he said, looking at the damage on her dress.

"It's ok" she says, getting up and away from him, trying to save her dress.

"I am sorry" he says, walking after her to the kitchen, where she was splashing cold water on the stain.

"Don´t worry, I will send you the dry cleaners bill" she says to him with a sincere smile.

"I am sorry I took advantage of you. You are my friend and I shouldn´t had done that." he says in a whisper, clearly ashamed of his actions.

"Oliver, its ok, after all what is a kiss between friends right" she says laughing, and just like before, he use that smile that is for her eyes only, and suddenly everything is ok again.

* * *

One kiss between friends, became two and three. Every time Oliver had a really rough night, he would go to Felicity's apartment with a take-out and a bottle of wine; they would eat and drink together, talk during hours about the most stupid things, or watch a movie or a have a marathon of Felicity's favorite TV shows. Sometimes they would make out like teenagers, sometimes they would just cuddle together on her couch, having each other company was more than enough. Sometimes he would stay the night and sometimes he would go back to his place.

The weeks passed and soon Oliver had a drawer of his things at Felicity's place, his shampoo and shaving cream at the bathroom stall, and his tooth brush sat next to hers in the sink. He stayed every night, kissed her goodnight and slept with his arms around her, she was the only one that could make his island nightmares disappeared.

* * *

After a month she gave him his own key, so that he didn´t need to hood up and climb through her bedroom window every time he needed to come over to her place. That was the first time that they made love. It was slow and sweet, filled with the same intensity she felt every time they kissed, but this time she felt it was way more than just some fun between friends. The way he held her and cherished her body made her wonder if he could had felt more for her then he actually said he did, and suddenly she realized that Oliver just may love her too.

They made love the entire night. Oliver made her feel things she never thought she would, and after it they stood in silence, laid down on her bed while his fingers draw small patterns on the naked skin of her back. She was content, her muscles were relaxed and she had a deep feeling of pure happiness that only Oliver seemed to make her feel. Tonight she had felt complete.

"Are you ok" he asked her, softly touching her messy curls that were wilder than before.

"Never felt better" she said to him with a small smile.

"Me too" he says, his eyes filled with emotion and with a smile on his lips, the one that was only hers, splashed all over his face.

" I love you" he blunts suddenly, making her get up from the place she was resting her head over his strong chest.

"What" she asks shocked.

"I love you Felicity, I have loved for a while now" he says softly, his chest moving deeply with anxiety.

"You have" she asks him unsure of what to say – is not every day that the man you love declares his undying love for you.

" I had tried to lock it down, to not feel this, because I know I have no right feeling the way I do. Loving you, will only put your life at risk, and you mean too much for me to risk you like that. Loving you is the most selfish thing I had ever done, because I know that in the end you will get hurt, but I am not strong enough to stay away from you anymore". He says, softly touching her face, his eyes showing her everything she needed to see.

"I love you too" she says, happy tears going down her face.

"That's all you had to say" he asks her with a small laugh, wondering how the human being that most ramble in the planet have only that to say to him, especially after he had done such a speech, and pored his heart in there.

"Shut up" she said, kissing him on the lips. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

* * *

It took them three months to tell the team that they were together. After everything that had been going on, they never thought it was the right moment, and when the time came to tell them, they acted like it was no big deal. Digg said he was going to shot him if he hurt her, Roy laughed and made them promise to not have sex in the lair, and Sara only gave him a look – the same one that she used to tell him months ago that he was in love with Felicity – and went to congratulated them, after all she was the one that made Oliver open his eyes to the things he was denying himself to see.

Months later Slade Wilson came back to fulfill his promise. He realized that the one that held Oliver's heart was not one of the Lance sisters, but his IT girl, so one night he came out of nowhere and took Felicity with him. She was missing for two weeks, while Slade would send videos and letters of the next way he would torture her, driving Oliver almost crazy in the process. One day he made a mistake to shoot a video in a hidden place in the Glades that Roy knew. The team went hard to rescue her, fighting with all they had to bring back home the missing part of their team.

The fight was hard, Sara was badly beaten and John was shot, but Roy and Oliver got to fight Slade. Between arrows and swords, kicks and punches, they got an arrow through Slade's back and a sword through his heart. He fell on his knees, defeated, even he knew that the Mirakuru could only do so much. But Oliver wouldn´t risk his friends and family again, so he took a deep breath, and said goodbye to his long lost brother, and slashed Slade´s head from his shoulders. Later they burned the body, trying to leave behind the horrors of the man that tried to destroy everything they loved.

* * *

Felicity took months to go back to the bright woman she was before. She didn´t want to be the weak spot on the team, so she made Sara and Digg train her, in case that time came she would not fall in the hands of another sick and twisted man ever again.

Oliver tried to keep her safe, but Felicity wanted to be her own hero, and to never put him in the position where he would have to choose between her life and the life of another person. She wanted to be strong and to fight. But what she couldn't see , was that in the eyes of Oliver and of the rest of the team, she was already a fighter, the strongest of them all - she never gave up no matter how hard things had gotten - she was the real warrior between the five of them.

* * *

One year after that Oliver asks her to marry him.

Two years after it she becomes Mrs. Felicity Queen.

Tree years later their first child is born, Thomas Robert Queen, comes to the world with a huge pair of lungs and makes Oliver feel like he can change the world.

When their second child is born, Amelia Marie Queen, Oliver promise Felicity he will slow down and let Roy have more nights as the Arrow.

On their twenty wedding anniversary , Oliver finally hangs up the hood for good, letting Roy and Thomas keep the Green Arrow alive.

They were fighters, they were warriors, they were heroes.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: I just needed some Olicity happy ending to endure the next few episodes of Arrow and my own fanfiction Demons. Thank you so much for all of your support!**

**I love you all!**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


End file.
